To Die is Heaven
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: KouKouTaky Kouji tells his father that he's not only gay, but dating his twin and Takuya. Death fic. Sad, but strong.


Fairy Tale

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon Frontier.

Notes:I know this is sad, but I thought of it and I had to write it...hugs Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya plushies There is death in this fic...Character death. I won't say more, but it truly is a sad story. I cried even as I wrote it. I own the opening poem up to the line:"So to you all, Happily Ever After". The rest I made up just for this fic.

_Life can never just be a fairy tale..._

_There are no happy endings._

_There is no prince charming, no magical princess._

_There is only hate, and blind anger._

_Nothin' ever happens the way we want it, and nothin' ever fixes itself._

_We can never succeed, only fail, only suffer cause we're human._

_I wish for once, that those storys I read,_

_That started with:"Once upon a time"..._

_I wanted to have a "Once upon a time" too..._

_Insted, lifes delt me nothin' but pain and hurt._

_Sure, I have my few friends...and the ones who pretend..._

_But I never had the one thing I wanted...Love._

_So, "Once upon a time, this world was so cruel._

_"There wasn't anything to help and all was a dream._

_"No happy ending for this life."_

_So, to you all, "Happyily Ever After"..._

_It's all just a dream or rather..._

_Scartered fear that we can't confront._

_"Once upon a time, I loved someone dear to me._

_"So dear that it was forbidden. _

_"So dear it was wrong._

_"So dear, because he was my twin."_

_Just one dream and everything can crash..._

_Leaving you open for tears and pain._

_I learned the hard way._

_"Then the other, of firey spirit._

_"Nothin' could seperate us three._

_"Just Kouichi, Takuya and I."_

"It's wrong!! You know that and yet you would still disobey me, Kouji?!" A loud slap resounded and the raven haired boy didn't flinch. He watched as his step-mother cried in the corner and his father...the one who'd raised him, he was busy ranting and hitting his son, his son Kouji Minamoto. "I said, "It's wrong"! I won't have a faggot, no less one in love with his own TWIN! That is beyond shameful. Get out. You are no longer welcomed in my home."

"But Touchan I..." The words that his father spoke to him next made his heart break and his hope sink, his mind falling faster and faster into depression.

"I have no son." A wail sounded and Kouji's step-mother hit the floor, passing out. Kouji made to walk over to her, but was stopped with an arm holding him so tightly it hurt. "I thought I said get out. Not next week, not when you feel like it. NOW!"

Minamoto-san lifted his "son" up and none-to gently he tossed the twelve year old out the door, his shoes flying after him. The boy sat there stunnded for a few moments, then pulled on his shoes. "I hate you. You will never understand, and someday...you'll regret having thrown me out."

Minamoto Kouji walked down the stairs of the appartment building. His head pounded as did his heart. Never before had he thought for a second that his father would care about his son being gay, but Kouji had gone beyond that. He had been dating his twin brother.

Kimura Kouichi. The elder and the seme of the relationship. He was kinda, quiet and as closed off in his feelings as Kouji himself was. Since they'd met in the Digital World things had been better for them. Kouji had met his real mother as had Kouichi met his birth father.

The family still didn't get together, but the boys did spend time at each others houses. Then one day, everything had changed between light and dark. Kouji was spending the night at Kouichi's because the next morning was their 12th birthday and the party would be at Kouichi's home.

They did what they always did, played games, chatted and annoyed the heck out of each other as brothers should do. At one point, Mrs. Kimura had come into the bedroom and explained to the two that she would be going out for a few hours and that the two were to be in bed by eleven.

She'd left and the boys contiuned chatting. When eleven rolled around the boys muttered about promises and then reluctantly changed into their pajamas. Kouichi made fun of Kouji's footy ones, while Kouji teased Kouichi about his Pokèmon ones. A playfull fight had started, making Kouji fall onto the bed as he was tickled mercelessly by the older of the two.

"Iie!! Iie iie, Kouichi-kun!!!" The yonger boy squirmed madly as his brother pinned him to the bed with his body, still tickling his sides. Soon, Kouji couldn't hold it back as he burst into laughter crying, "Uncle!! Uncle uncle!!" Kouichi stopped, but remained where he was, too lazy to move anymore. The boy under him was panting hard, his face flushed from laughing so hard.

A sudden urge came over Kouichi, and before he knew it he was kissing Kouji gently on the lips. No responce came from the smaller boy, and then, he kissed back. Kouichi pressed his lips harder to Kouji's, the other gasping softly, hands raising to tangle in the short raven hair of the boy over him. The tip of Kouichi's tongue touched Kouji's lip and the younger boy let the other inside to explore. He gasped softly as the older boy rubbed at his side soothingly, their tongues dueling slowly.

Kouji was the first to break away, a look of confusion on his face as he stared up at his twin. "What...just happened?"

"I think we just kissed..." Kouichi responded dumbly as he blinked his eyes in as much confusion as Kouji.

"Did...you like it?" Kouji blushed lightly and turned his head slightly away from the other boy as his hand went to rest on Kouichi's.

"Yeah....Did you?" Kouichi titled Kouji's face so that sapphire met sapphire.

"Uh-huh."

Those were all the words that needed to spoken as the two locked their lips together once more. Kouichi's hand slowly slid up Kouji's PJ top, fingers running along the soft skin that lay hidden there. The younger boy mewled softly and arched into the light touch. "Kouichi..."

Young inexperianced hands traveled along the older boys back, rubbing at it gently. Kouji shut his eyes even as his twin locked his lips on the pulsing vein on his neck. He panted softly in the otherwise quiet room.

PJ's lost in a whirl, boxers going as well. Gentle fingers probbed the younger boy, streatching him for what was to come. Then, cries of pain and pleasure as he was entered. Whispered nothings and sweet enderings filled his ears as his twin moved inside of him.

Panting and clinging to each other, they reflected on what they had just done. Kouji had slept with his twin, and not only had it felt right, but he wanted to do it again. He felt his older brother fall asleep beside him, and he yawned, ready to sleep as well. He looked at the clock and then his eyes fell shut, exhaustion claiming him. It was midnight.

Weeks had passed since then. The twins acted like nothing had changed between them in public, while alone their feelings were revealed ten-fold. It wasn't meant to be a secret forever however. Kouichi had invited Takuya to spend the night at his home, while Kouji did as well.

They had had a great time playing and partying. Midnight rolled around and reluctantly the three boys decided to crash for the night. Takuya having no clue about the relationship had thought nothing of walking into the room he was to be sharing with the twins. The sight that awaited him was Kouji and Kouichi, clinging to each other, kissing passionatly as if they're lives depended on it.

The brunette had stood there dumbfounded, and then he shut the door behind him, covering his face. "I'm sorry...I didn't see anything I swear..." There was a few minutes pause, and then gentle fingers moved his hands from his eyes. He looked up nervously and found he was looking into the deep sapphire eyes of Kouji.

"Taky-chan...please don't tell anyone. We know it's wrong, and we're both sorry you saw it. But, please, if you're our friend, you won't tell." Kouji held onto Takuya's hands lightly with his own, watching as the brunettes eyes watered.

"I promise I won't tell....I'm just sorry that I lost my chance..." Takuya pulled a hand gently away from Kouji and wiped at the tears. He smiled weakly at Kouji and then nodded to Kouichi. "You better treat him good, Kimura. Otherwise you'll have one pissed of Kanbara to look out for."

Kouji blinked and then looked at Takuya again. "Wait...Are you saying....Kanbara Takuya are you saying that you like me?" He blinked started as Takuya laughed lightly.

"Like you? Damn, Kouji I love you. I have for awhile. I just never had the courage to tell you." A silence feel over the room. Takuya nodded as Kouji went to his twin and watched as they whispered. He winced as every few seconds one of the twins would look at him and then go back to speaking in hushed tones.

After what had seemed like forever, the younger of the twins walked over and took Takuya's face into his hands. "I love you too, Takuya-kun." Kouji's lips had met the brunettes and they stood there, kissing softly as Kouichi watched, a smile spreading across his face.

That had been months before hand. Now, after his father throwing him out, he stood outside of his lovers house, a small smile flitting across his face. He opened the door and walked in, noting that Kouichi was already there. He placed his shoes beside his twins and Takuya's, then slowly walked towards the bedroom.

There they sat, Kouichi holding a sobbing Takuya in his arms, his own tears slowly flowwing down his face. When they looked up to him, he smiled softly and shut the door, locking it. "It's no good then. I understand."

Kouji went and say beside Takuya and was engulphed in a hug from both boys. He sniffled softly as Takuya ran his tongue worriedly over his now brused cheek. A hand raised to Takuya's head, and he pet the boy gently, getting out soft purrs from him.

"So, then we are all agreed? Are you sure you both want to do this?" Kouichi's voice filtered into the two boys' ears, calming them gently.

Takuya lowered his head. "I am. Even Shinta no longer cares...he said he was ashamed to have a big brother like me."

Kouji nodded. "I was thrown out. I don't care anymore...I only care about you both."

The three lovers sat there and then it started. Kouji pinned Takuya down, kissing his neck softly, hands working on pulling away the others shirt and tossing it to the side. The boy beneith him whimpered softly and pulled Kouji's shirt off as well.

The two boys clothing were shed compleatly and sent to corners of the room where they would lay for a long time, never to be worn again. It was Kouji who pulled the pistol from the desk drawer, handing it to Kouichi.

The older twin smiled softly, tears falling down his cheeks as Kouji entered Takuya, making love to the brunette for the last time, determined to make him feel good in the end. Takuya responded beautifully as his tears cascaded down his cheeks, but love shinning in the red orbs.

In the next few seconds, all time seemed to stop. Takuya gasped out the twins names and came violently as Kouichi pulled the trigger, signaling that it had started. A soft wail fell from Takuya's lips as Kouji's now dying body slummped down on him.

"I love you, Taky-chan...Kouichi-kun..."

The younger twin took a deep breathe and melted down as Takuya stole the last breathe that the boy would ever have. He lay there, arms wrapped tightly around Kouji his eyes looking into Kouichi's almost pleadingly.

Kouichi smiled and he too then removed his clothes. In an act of sorrow, he took his now dead brother, (A/N:I know that is kinda necrophilia...but, when your in love and you're gonna die anyway what does it matter?) one last time, the gun now pointing at Takuya's panting body.

"I love you, Takuya-chan." A shot rang out, and only Kouichi was left. He pulled out the notes that they'd all written to parents, friends and siblings. Setting them out on the desk, he brought his two dead lovers into his arms and held onto them tightly.

With the pistol at his head he smiled softly as the two lay against him as if in a deep sleep...but this time nothing would ever wake them. "One....Two...." The shot rang and Kouichi slumped, the gun falling from his fingers. With his last breath he spoke but one word...

"Aishiteru."

To Dad:

_I told you you would regret it, and even if you aren't, you're still horrible. I knew you could never understand, and now, if you're reading this, I am no longer here. I love you Daddy...Tell mom I love her too._

-Kouji Minamoto-Kimura

Mom, Dad, Shinta:

_I'm sorry that in the end, you didn't care about me...someday, when I'm reborn I'll make it up to you. Shinta, don't go the way I did. I know you used to look up to me, but this was something that I did for myself. Don't let anyone try to change you._

-Takuya Kanbara

Mother:

_I will miss you deeply...but understand that I wanted to be with them so much, that I was willing to do this. Please don't hate me forever for I am not truly gone. I'll still watch over you, Kaachan. I love you._

-Kouichi Kimura-Minamoto

_With happy endings_

_Dreams come true_

_With forgotten endings_

_Hopes are lost_

_In the end_

_It's always to be_

_The pain we know_

_The dead hopes_

_All the love we shared_

_All the tears we cried_

_And even know_

_As out bodies lay before you_

_Tears still escape us_

_And from you too_

_I told you in the begining_

_Happy Endings_

_They're only make believe_

_This is real life_

_Not a Fairy Tale_

W/e:Well, what do you think? I cried the whole time I wrote this. Please review, or flame. Then I can have a fire.


End file.
